Sex Pistols
Sex Pistols (Love Pistols in English) is a Japanese yaoi (Boy Love) manga series written and illustrated by Tarako Kotobuki. The English release was renamed from the original Japanese title "Sex Pistols" to "avoid any legal trouble" with the Sex Pistols band. The premise of the story is that 30% of humans are not descended from apes but from other animals (these people are called madararui), and they can interbreed with humans, and with other male madararui by the use of a symbiotic. Norio, an ordinary high school student discovers his ability and deals with the advances of many male madararui who want him to have their babies. The series previously licensed and published in English in North America by Tokyopop's Blu imprint is now published under Viz Media's BL imprint, SuBLime. Geneon released a series of four Drama CDs for Sex Pistols between November 27, 2004 and April 25, 2008. A two-episode original video animation adaptation went on sale in 2010. Plot A young boy, Norio Tsuburaya recently discovers his new ability to see people as humanoid animals (madararui) and exposes their sexual desire toward him. Kunimasa Madarame, the most attractive student at his high school have an eye on him. He must find a way to deal with his new discovery and his new life. Media Manga Biblos published the manga's 5 tankōbon between January 10, 2004 and December 9, 2006. Libre Publishing published the manga into 4 kanzenban volumes between June 1, 2007 and September 1, 2007. In December 2009, a new chapter ran in Magazine B-Boy, now owned by Libre. Blu released the manga's 5 tankōbon between January 2007 and May 2008. Viz Media has released two volumes the first on January 21, 2012 and the second on February 29, 2012. Drama CDs Geneon released a series of four Drama CDs for Sex Pistols. All four CDs were voiced by Hiroki Takahashi, Jurouta Kosugi, Sayaka Ohara, Kentaro Ito, Koji Yusa and Naoki Bandou. The first was released on November 27, 2004. The second was released on March 26, 2005. The third was released on February 24, 2006. The fourth and final was released on April 25, 2008. Anime The manga was adapted into a 2 episode original video animation, called Sex Pistols. The first episode was released on March 2010. The second episode was released on April 2011. Reception Anime News Network's Casey Brienza commends the manga as the "most original--and weird--BL manga series on the market today". Sequential Tart's Margaret O'Connell criticizes the manga for its characters occasional "disproportionately small heads". ActiveAnime's Sandra Scholes commends the manga's "skilfully drawn" art. Comic Book Bin's Leroy Douresseaux criticizes the manga approaching the “Zoomanity” topic, labeling it "convoluted and not all that interesting". Jessica Bauwens-Sugimoto, felt that Sex Pistols was a cult story, being "so bad it's good". Thematically, Bauwens-Sugimoto feels that the author plays with, but ultimately reinforces, the tropes of "how (female) attractiveness depends on fertility, stalking is true love, and women will trick men into getting them pregnant to trap them." Trivia *The English release around North America and Europe was renamed to "Love Pistols" from the original Japanese title "Sex Pistols" to "avoid any legal trouble" with the English punk band, Sex Pistols. Category:Anime Category:Manga